Wolf
by XxDrAGonSLaYerXXx
Summary: Lucy has been ignored and had her heart shattered by the one she loves. Lucy soon gets a strange new gift. A gift that hasn't been seen since the age of dragons. This gift also brings great trouble and hardships. Their are others just like her but she has to go on a journey to find them. Which family will she choose? Who will she choose? Find out if you read!


_**This is going to be my very first story and im really nervous. Oh and sorry if it is short! Enjoy!**_

* * *

I watch from a distance watching them laughing and smiling as if they were the happiest people in the world. They have every right to be, honestly, after all she was thought to be dead for so many years and yet she has returned to them, alive and well. Why does it hurt so much? Oh yeah, that's right, I Lucy Heartfilia am utterly and hopelessly in love with my best friend Natsu Dragneel . It's not like I have a chance anyways after all the rumors I've heard around the guild those two were childhood sweathearts and the most _adorable _couple ever. I could have maybe made it through it all that is if I didn't become invisible to everyone. I guess I can understand who would want to be around a weakling like me. Even my spirits didn't want anything to do with me, why would they im just a weakling and weaklings don't belong in the most powerful guild in all of Fiore. I'm hopeless and a lost cause. Maybe I should just leave the guild. Its not like anyone would notice im go-

"Lucy"

My train of thought was cut off by a voice.

The voice I've been wanting to hear for a long time now. It was _him. _

I turn my head my head around so fast that im pretty sure I gave myself whiplash but at the moment I couldn't care less. Hope filled my heart, finally being noticed as the man I have loved for a long time now was standing right before me. A smile came to my face as I looked at him.

"Hey Lucy, I was you know wondering if you didn't mind giving up your spot on Team Natsu to Lisanna so we can do jobs together with her and stuff."

I could literally hear my heart shatter even more.

Instantly tears welled up in my eyes but I held them at bay, I wasn't going to show him how much weaker I was. I put on the best smile I could muster.

"Oh sure Natsu! I will give up my spot to her so you guys can be on a team."

"Thanks Lucy." No Luce

He took off running towards a table were Erza, Gray, Happy, and Lisanna were all sitting. I saw him say something to them and then they started cheering.

Im not gonna lie that stung a little.

They walked to the request board and plucked a piece of paper and took off towards the guild doors laughing and chatting as if they had been a team the whole time.

I knew ant minute now my tears would start. I ran out the guild just letting my feet carry me wherever the hell they went. When I stopped I found myself standing in clearing in the middle of the forest.

Just great, this is exactly what I needed.

I sat on the ground and just let my tears fall silently down my face.

I was snapped out if my self-pity phase when the sound of leaves breaking came to my ears.

I jumped to my feet and looked around at my surroundings.

I noticed two things. One it is really dark. Two, I have no idea where I am exactly.

My thoughts were stopped when I saw a giant black creature emerge from the tree-line. When its full body emerged from the thick forest I got a good look at it and realized that this creature wasn't exactly a creature it was a wolf.

The first thing I noticed were its eyes.

They were bright red.

When it started walking towards me I panicked and reached for my keys. When I felt nothing I could feel tears starting in my eyes but I blinked them back. This was not the time to start acting weak

'What is a little girl like you doing all alone in my forest' I heard a voice in my head.

"You can talk?!" I shouted. This was getting weird.

'You can understand me?' said the voice again.

"Yes, Yes! I can understand you!"

The wolf looked to the ground appearing to be thinking of something. After a couple of minutes the animal snapped its head up and looked me in the eyes.

'Yes, yes you would be perfect'

"Perfect, Perfect for what" I was starting to get scared now.

'The gift child, the gift!'

"What gift!?" Something bad was going to happen I just knew it.

The beast crouched low to the ground and looked like it was going to pounce. I tried to move but I couldn't it was like I was frozen. When it lunged off the ground I opened my mouth to scream but I couldn't. The last thing I saw was piercing red eyes and giant white teeth before everything went black.

...:At The Guild:...

In the guild members were drinking and laughing. Master Makarov could be seen on top of the guild bar with a worried look upon his face.

"Master is something wrong?" asked a concerned Mirajane.

"Huh, Oh Mira. I don't know I just have a bad feeling about something"

Just as Master said that a sudden pain erupted in his guild mark, grasping his mark he let out a chocked "AH"

"Master!" Cried Mira.

Dropping the mug and rag she was using rushed over to the short old man and tried to find the search of his cry.

"Don't worry Mira-san im fine" said the old man now sitting on the bar counter.

"Master are you sure you are going to be fine, I can go an-"

"Don't worry Mira-san im fine this old geezer still has a log time before I croke"

"Whatever you say master" Mira said hesitant of letting the old man off that easy.

Even though he said he was fine he knew something was wrong and something was indeed wrong.

* * *

_**So... how was it? This is my first story and im just getting into writing so make sure to put a review in their and favorite my story!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Don't forget the Favorite and Comment!**_


End file.
